The Guardian of Magix
by luvmystories
Summary: Instead of the Dragonfire there was a very powerful fairy that created the realms of magic. What if this fairy can die and be reborn to protect the good? What happens if a certain red head is the recarnation, and next in line to be the next Guardian? And
1. Chapter 1

Note: I know I already have 4 stories that needed updating and I will get around to that soon. But I had this idea for awhile now and I thought I start working on it. I promise I start updating all my stories sometime this week.

Prologue

Hundreds of years ago, a very powerful female fairy was created. With her powers, she created every magical being in the universe. With her powerful staff in her right hand, she was unbeatable. People called this female fairy, "The Guardian of Magic" because that what she does. She protects the good from the forces of evil. No evil could beat her while she was younger. But when the Guardian had gotten older, she knew that if she fight one more time she would fall.

She knew by the blood in her veins, that she will be reborn and with rebirth, her powers will pass to her reincarnate and she'll continued working for the side of good.

So every time the Guardian of Magic died, she was always reincarnate and continues to help all the realms of magic.

15 Years Ago

The Guardian was in her late 50's, she and her husband was fighting off three powerful witches to protect the realm they lived in, but she knew during her battle with them that she was going to fall.

"We're going to make sure your never be reborn," said an evil witches laughing.

"Don't be too sure witch" said the Guardian aiming her staff at one of the three witches she was battling.

"Watch out, Rose" said a short man with long dark turning white hair as he was battling an evil creature.

That man that was battling was her husband, Saladin. They had married for almost 30 years. He knew about his wife's powers and her destiny, and he will fight by her side when she needed him. He just became the new headmaster of Red Fountain a few years ago, where he and his wife now lives.

The Guardian knew her time was up. She knew what she had to do. She looked angry staring at the three witches.

"You witches will never get this staff and or it's powers" she said saying something in a different language.

Then her staff floated about her and then a shinning light flashed and then the staff fell to the ground.

"Now you witches will never have my power to destroy the realms of magic," said the Guardian smiling.

The three witches didn't like what she done. Then the witches' stretches out their arms and smiled evil before they spoke a spell in a different language. The three witches' powers came out from their fingertips and combined into a very powerful attack. And it was headed straight towards Rose.

Saladin slowly turns his head slowly to face his wife and saw her slowly fell to the ground.

"Rose!" he screamed as his wife lay on the ground not moving.

After finishing defeating the creature, he ran and picked up his wife and put her head on his knees.

"Rose" he said hoarsely as he was checking over her.

She opened her eyes and looked up at her husband.

"Take my staff and keep it with you until my reincarnate self appears" she said having a hard time speaking.

"But how can I tell who it is?" he said

"My staff will know who it is," she said

"I am so sorry Saladin," she said hoarsely

Tears come rushing down his checks as he brushed his wife's long reddish grayish hair one more time.

"I love you my husband" she said for her last words and then died in his arms.

"And I love you too, Rose" said Saladin as he cried as he held his dead wife body.

A few minutes later, her body disappeared into thin air.

" I promise you this Rose, I find your reincarnate self and help her with her journey to becoming the Guardian of Magix." He said not knowing while he stood there; the Queen of Sparx had just given birth to their second daughter, a beautiful red head name Bloom. Not knowing that her daughter will have a very important job when she gets older.


	2. Voices and the Famiar Red Hair Woman

Chapter 2: Voices and the Famiar Red hair Woman

16 years has passed by since Rose's death. Her husband, Saladin did what his late wife had asked him to do and took her staff and put it in his office at Red Fountain. 16 years had passed by, but Saladin had no luck finding Rose's reincarnation self. So sadly he had stopped looking and continued living the rest of his life.

Not knowing that the person he had been waiting and looking for had just arrived at the nearby school, Alfea, as a freshman. While he and Coradorta where welcoming back the returning Specialists at the front gates, they also welcomed the new students to the school.

Alfea:

A beautiful red headed girl appeared from the ship that was parked a few miles from the school. One of the guards came out of the ship.

"Do you need any help getting up to the school, your highness?"Asked the guard with long white beard.

"I think I can handle from here to the school by myself, Alfred, but thanks for asking" said the red hair girl as she came out carrying two suitcases, one in each hand.

"Good luck Bloom," said the guard as he got back inside the ship. As soon as she was far enough from the ship, they closed the ship's door and left.

Bloom just sighed and then started walking towards her new home for the next 4 years.

After checking in with the woman named Griselda, she slowly in though the front gates.

"Wow what a beautiful place" she said quietly to herself.

Before she continued walking towards the other freshmen, she heard a voice from out of nowhere.

"_Do you have this man for your husband until death do you part?_"

Bloom turned around to see who was talking but she couldn't see anything then she heard a different male voice.

"_This woman I will love until death do us part and more than that_"

Then the voices stopped. Bloom asked a girl near her if she heard the voices but the girl didn't hear it. So Bloom ignored it and stood around with fellow freshmen students. After the orientation from the headmistress, Faragonda. She went to find her dorm room.

She found her dorm room, she was sharing it with other girls but because she was royal, she got a private bedroom. As soon as she finished packing, she looked at her mirror at her desk, right before she left to see whom her roommates where, an image appeared in the mirror.

A beautiful woman with long red hair, whom looked very familiar to Bloom, was in a wedding dress. The groom standing next to her, a short man with long dark hair, in a dress uniform was putting a ring on her ring finger.

Before she can take an other look, somebody knocked on her bedroom door. Bloom looked at the mirror again, but the image of the happy couple disappeared.

'Hello" said a friendly voice as it opened the door.

Bloom went to see whom it was.

After introducing herself to her new roommates, they went down to grab dinner with the other girls.

A few hours later, Bloom called her mother on her phone. They talked about Bloom day went. That went on for an hour.

After hanging up with her mother on the phone, it was time for her to get to bed. Even princesses needed their sleep. Bloom feel fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows.

**Then the dream began.**

Bloom found herself in front of the woman that looked alike like her.

"Hello Bloom" said the woman

'Who are you?" questioned Bloom

"You have to find the staff," said the woman

"What staff?" questioned Bloom

"The staff that willawaken yourtrue powers" said the woman

"My true powers?" questioned Bloom again.

Before Bloom can asked any more questions to the woman, the woman disappeared.

Then Bloom heard a noise and woke up. It was her alarm clock

'It was already morning the next day

'It was just a weird dream" she said to herself as she got out of bed and got ready for her first day as an Alfea student.

2bC

Note: I going to stop right there for the night. Those you do reviews, thanks

No Flames please. I'll have the next chapter hopefully in the next few days.


	3. A Shocking Surprise

Chapter 3: A Shocking Surprise 

Days have passed by since Bloom's dream. Every night since then, the same woman kept appearing and telling her to find "the staff" to reveal her true powers.

So she decided to ask her roommates about it. All of them went inside Bloom's room to talk about the dream.

"I think you should go talk to Miss. Faragonda about it some time today" said Flora sitting on Bloom's bed.

"Hold on, let me check out the library and see what I can find" said Tecna.

"Fine but please hurry up, I do want to get some sleep tonight," said Bloom yawning. So Tecna and Musa went straight to the library to find out anything.

About an hour later, after digging though tons of books, Tecna found something in interest.

"What's that, Tecna?" questioned Musa.

"Something useful I think," said Tecna as she put the other books away before she and Musa went to sit at a table near the window.

Musa took a look at the title of the book.

"**_Famous Magical Figures by Cornelious Sprout_**" said Musa out loud.

Tecna opened the book to the first page. It had names of many famous magical figures.

"This might take us a long time to look" said Musa.

"Let's check it out and start looking when we get back to the room," said Tecna.

Musa agreed so they checked out the book and started headed towards their dorm room.

Meanwhile not far away from them.

Professor Palladium was in his office sitting in front of his desk, he was talking on the magic transmessaging with Saladin.

"Are you positive about this girl?" questioned Saladin.

"I am positive, she looks exactly like her in many ways," said Palladium.

"What about her powers?" said Saladin

"Her powers are powerful even without the staff have to say i seen her in action" said the elfish teacher.

"I have to meet this girl, what's her name anyway?" said Saladin.

"Her name is Bloom of Sparx," said Palladium.

"Like Princess Bloom as in heir to the thrown of Sparx?" questioned the short long hair man over the magix messaging.

"Yes, Sir" said Palladium.

Saladin stayed quiet for a few moments.

"Thanks for telling me this, son," said Saladin smiling at Palladium.

"Thanks, Dad" said Palladium.

Then Palladium pushed a button and the conversation was over.

_Red Fountain:_

As soon as he hanged up with Palladium, he looked at the pictures on his desk.

Pictures of him and his late wife, Rose, holding an elf baby in their arm.

Other picture with only Rose and their son, a younger Palladium.

Saladin took his eyes off the pictures and landed on the staff on his wall.

"Soon, Rose, this staff will return to its rightful owner, your rebornself," said Saladin.

_Back at Alfea:_

Musa and Tecna finally arrived back at their dorm room. After telling the girls about the book. They decided to start page one until they find the woman in Bloom's dreams.

Half hour had passed since they started but no luck, they where about to close the book, when Flora noticed that other page was stuck to the last page they looked.

"Hold up, girls" said Flora as she slowly peeled the secret page from the other page. When Flora saw whom it was about, her mouth dropped.

The other girls notice her reaction they went to see and had the same reaction.

"What is it?" asked Bloom as she went to see what the fuss was about.

Her mouth dropped when she saw a older version of herself on that page.

'Why is that person looks exactly like me?" questioned Bloom shocked.

The girls looked at the book and then at Bloom.

"I think we need to talk to Faragonda about this" said Flora.

"I think your right," said Bloom.

2Bcontinued………


	4. Is Bloom the Recarnation of Guardian?

Note: Sorry for the late update, but i been off and on with all my winx fanfiction. I try to add a other chapter soon before school starts up for me.

Good Reviews Please:)

Chapter 4: Is Bloom the Recarnation of the Guardian of Magix?

After freakin out about finding Bloom in the book they checked out, they went stright to Faragonda's office to find any answers she might have.

They knocked on her office door. They opened the door when they heard her say to come in so they did.

"What can i do for you girls?" she asked sitting behind her desk.

Bloom started at the beginning about seeing the woman who looks exectly like her. And then Tecna and Musa told her about finding the book that they have in their hands and then handed the book to the headmistress and told her to opened the last page of the book.

Faragonda's mouth dropped open after seeing that page that the girls wanted her to see.

"Why do i look excactly like this woman in the book, and why am i keep seeing her in my dreams?" questioned Bloom.

Faragonda looked at the girls and then got up from her chair and looked outside from her window.

"What you guys has been telling me, Bloom might be the recarniation of Rose, the Guardian of Magix." said Faragonda.

"Who is Rose?" asked Tecna.

"Rose was the Guardian before Bloom was even born, she was Professor Saladin's wife" said Faragonda.

"Professor Saladin, headmaster of Red Foundtain?" asked Bloom.

"From what we know about the guardian is that every time she dies, she will be reborn and have memories of their past lives." Faragonda said as she looked stright at Bloom.

"I think we should give Professor Saladin a call, he has something for Bloom if she is the true recarniation of Rose" said Faragonda as she sat down behind her desk again and used her magix textmessage to call Saladin.

While she was doing that, the four girls just stood there talking along their selfs.

"I can't believe this, but i glad i wasn't going crazy" said Bloom.

"The Guardian, the most powerful magical creature, in the magix universe is Bloom" said Musa.

"I knew that Bloom was very powerful but i never thought she be the Guardian of Magix." said Tecna.

After a few minutes talking to Professor Saladin, Faragonda turned of her magix text message and looked at the girls.

"Girls i just talked to Saladin and he wants to see Bloom in person tomorrow." said Faragonda

"When tomorrow?" said Bloom.

"Before noon" said Faragonda.

So the girls started walking out the headmistress's office. Right before Bloom left, Faragonda wanted to speak to her alone.

After a few minutes, Bloom finally left Faragonda's office and rejoined the other girls.

A few hours later, the girls was getting ready for bed. After getting into bed and turning off the lights for the night. Bloom slowly feel asleep.

Memories from her Past came to her in her dreams.

Bloom found herself, in the past, she doesn't know what time. She saw a little boy come running towards her and went throu her like she wasn't there.

'That was weird" Bloom said to herself. But she kept watching the little elfish boy.

"Mommy Mommy" said a little brown hair elfish boy coming to a older Bloom with long red hair.

"What is it my son?" she said as she picked him up.

The astroprojection of Bloom had a feeling she knew the little boy but couldn't point a finger on it.

"I cut my finger" said the little brown hair elfish boy showing his mother his hurt finger.

Bloom watched her older self put her hand over the hurt finger and then Bloom saw a bright light and then saw same finger again, the cut was gone.

"There you go, Palladium, now go play with your father" said older Bloom getting back to work.

Bloom mouth dropped when she heard her older self saying "Palladium".

"What does this all means?" she said before a bright light appeared and she woke up in bed sweating.

"I need to go talk to Professor Palladium tomorrow." she said trying to lay back down and slowly went back to sleep.


	5. Talking to Pallidium

Chapter 5: Palladium's Past/Bloom's Thoughts

The next morning after sleeping in, Bloom slowly went down to the dinning hall to grab some breastfast. The other girls where already there and eating.

"Did you have a good sleep, Bloom?" asked Musa.

Bloom sat down across from Stella and siting next to Musa.

"I had this werid memory from the past last night and with it a surprising truth" said Bloom as she stared at her plate.

"Tell us about it" said Tecna as she closed the book she was reading.

"I was older, had a few gray hairs, then this little brown hair boy came of some room and ran to me calling me mommy." said Blooom.

"So what so surprising about that?" said Stella.

"That little boy was elfish and long brown hair just like Professor Pallidium and then i heard her called that little boy the same name as Professor Palladium." said Bloom.

"What!" said Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Flora together as the same time.

"You telling us that our Professor Pallidium is the little boy, your son in your past life?" said Tecna.

"I believe so" said Bloom.

"You need to go talk to him before you head out for Red Foundain to talk to Saladin." said Musa.

"I'll go talk to him after breaskfast" Bloom said as she started eating not knowing that the subject of their conversation was watching her from the teacher's table.

_About hafl an hour later:_

Bloom found herself in front of Professor Palladium's office door. She knocked on it a few times. But nobdoy answered.

"i guess he's not there" Bloom said to herself. As she began to leave, Professor Palladium came around the cornor and was surprise to see Bloom standing there.

"Hello Bloom, what can i do for you today?" he said with a smile on his face.

"I need to talk to you in private." she said.

"Ok, let talk in my office shall we?" he said so both of them went to his office, he sat down in back of his desk while Bloom sat in front of it.

"So what can i do for you, Bloom?" he said.

So Bloom told him everything about her and her dreams especially the one she had last night.

When she was finished, she thought the Professor will think she's crazy but he didn't, he just sat there staring at her for a few moments.

"I knew it, the clues came together, your amagzing powers, the likeness" said Palladium.

"Knew what, Professor?" asked Bloom puzzled about what he said.

"That your the recarnation of the Guardian and my late mother, I had a feeling that she was you" said Palladium.

"I'm your recarnation of your late mother but how?" she questioned.

"First off, Rose and Saladin, are my adopted parents, i never knew my birth parents. Many and i mean many years ago, Rose and Saladin where on business in the Realm of Elfishaniva. The realm was being attacked by some people and while fighting." said Palladium before he took a drink from the cup on his desk.

'Rose found you in a small house down by a river, your birth parents where killed, Rose didn't find living relative so she brought you to her husband. They decided to kept you and raise you as their own, am i right?" said Bloom.

"Yes, your memories from your past are coming back to you more quickly than expected" said Palladium surprised.

Professor Palladium noticed how Bloom was reacting to the news. Worried about one of his favorite students, he got up from back of this desk and walked around and kneeled down in front of Bloom.

"How are you holding up, Bloom about being the Guardian?" he said little worried.

"I don't know, i really don't know Professor" said Bloom looking if she was just sick about the whole idea.

"I'm a princess, heir to the thrown of Sparx, i surpose to marry a prince after gradurating here, punch out a heir, then rule as Queen, now i surpose to be this Guardian, protector for the good of all realms to my list, i don't know what to do now." said Bloom as she busted into tears.

Palladium give her a hug..

"I know this must be hard on you, Bloom, but you have to be strong, you must be brave, and must be true to yourself." he said letting her go from the hug.

"That sounds famiar" said Bloom looking up at her professor.

"You should know, you said that to me when i get scared when i was younger." he said smiling.

"I sound like a smart woman" Bloom said smiling.

"You where and you still are" said Palladium.

"I better get going if i surpose to meet Professor Saladin at Red Foundtain around lunch time." said Bloom as she got up.

"Bloom" said Palladium catching her before she left his office.

Bloom turned around and faced him.

"Good luck with Saladin" he said giving her a smile.

She smiled back and left his office.

Palladium just stood there and then went back to his desk and went to call his father.

"She heading your way, now, she knows about me" he said.

"That good news" said Saladin over the magix texting.

After talking for a few moments, Saladin hanged up with his son.

He just sat there in his dragonframed chair. He looked at the staff on the wall.

"Rose" he said hoarsely, sadness in his eyes. Then he looked at pictures on the desk with him and her together. He smiled.

"Soon" he said to himself staring at his late's wife's staff on the wall.


End file.
